


Extra-Dimensional Relationships

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Cecil receives a text from Carlos who is trapped in the Desert Other World.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Extra-Dimensional Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Is your heart beating faster than normal? Are you sure? better keep an eye on that.  
> Welcome to Night Vale

“Yes listeners it has been difficult with Carlos trapped in the Desert Other World, we hadn’t planned on having a long distance….or extra-dimensional relationship.

But, it is important to remember that no relationship is without challenges, this is simply one we must do our best to deal with. I am sure - no - I know that Carlos will find his way back to me...Back to us. Night Vale is his home now, and Night Vale always draws its citizens back to itself eventually.

Oh! Listeners, I am getting a text...Yes! It’s from Carlos! I need to answer this!”


End file.
